WHO TOUCHED ME!
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: Continuation of Byakuran's Temper Tantrum: Shoichi wakes up to a warm bed and comfortable pajamas. This CAN'T be right! The only answer is that someone had to have moved him, which means someone had dared to touch him!
1. Finding the Culprit

**Ouji~sama: **Shishishi, Welcome back dear peasants! I knew that you would com back for more of the Prince's amazingness  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Oh Shut-up Ouji! Hopeflly they came back for more of OUR writings!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>These are details that the Prince doesn't care to address  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Well you better start caring! otherwise our precious readers will leave! We would like to thank you for choosing to continue with our ByakuranXShoichi series  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Yes, I guess we do, now enjoy the first chapter of the sequel  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Does not own KHR, will sadly NEVER own KHR  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Shoichi wakes up to a soft bed and warm pajamas. He wasn't there before which means some touched him! Now Shoichi has to go on a hunt to find out who even thogh about touching him!  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Mild language (Due to a mad Shoichi and Byakuran), Shonen-ai, and slight pedophileness(Due to Daisy)

**Finding the Culprit**

Why do I do this to myself? Every day I work myself to the bone with Spanner, trying to meet the over-the-top expectations of my cruel boss, Byakuran~san. From the moment I wake up until it's so late in the night that I can't even undress myself before passing out. Today was no exception. As I hobbled to my room, my eyes cloudy with exhaustion, I began to pull as my shirt. Unfortunately, it was too late. I leaned against the wall, and let sleep overcome me.

Byakuran was walking down the halls, singing quietly to himself. Suddenly, a sleeping Shoichi, frozen in the process of removing his shirt, caught his eyes. Byakuran chuckled softly, and ran a hand through his spikey, white hair.

"Uwaa~ My Sho~chan is sooo~cute!" he nyaed in his childish voice. He stared lovingly at Shoichi for a bit before mumbling,

"But… I should probably move him…"

Byakuran gently scooped Shoichi up, and carried him to his room. The Millifiore boss quickly dressed Shoichi in his pajamas and laid him down in his bed lovingly.

"Bye B, Sho~chan! ~" Byakuran whispered, leaving the room silently.

The next morning, Shoichi sleepily sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes trying to remove the remainders of sleep. Something's wrong. Something was not right. Glancing down at himself he realized what was wrong. I'm in my pajamas…I'm in BED! I was NOT here last night. I'm NEVER able to even make it all the way to my room! Someone moved me! Someone even DRESSED me...HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE TOUCHED ME! WHO THE HELL TOUCHED ME! This is just UNACCEPTABLE! I have to find the person who did this to me! I threw the sheets off my bed and stormed out of my room and straight into Spanner's workshop. I scanned the room littered with different parts of machines and Mosca blueprints, but was not able to locate Spanner. I didn't have TIME for this, stupid Spanner!

"SPANNER!" I yelled, seeing his head pop out og King Mosca near the back.

"hn?" he muttered.

"LAST NIGHT! Did you touch me?" I demanded from him.

Spanner stared at me as if I have grown a second head. This has been happening far too much lately. '-.-

"Why would I touch you? And why do you think someone touched you?" he asked in his monotone voice. He had a point; this stupid technophile would never touch me, or anyone else for that matter.

"I WAS IN BED!" Spanner gave me blank stare as if to say 'and' "WITH MY PAJAMAS ON!" I added quickly.

Spanner suddenly leapt into action, finally understanding the importance of the situation. He leapt out of the King Mosca and raced over to one of his many computers.

"Are you checking the security footage?" I asked.

Spanner didn't respond as he continued to type and stare at the computer screen.

"…"

"….Spanner?"

"All then footage from last night has been altered." he said, looking at me blankly. I stared at him in shock, not being able to respond.

"This marshmallow residue smeared over the cameras could serve as evidence that Byakuran~san did it…..but that does not seem highly probable." Spanner speculated.

Instead of listening to Spanner rant on his findings, I stormed out of the room in search of the other Millifiore members (and the jerk that touched me).

I first wandered into the living room of the base and stumbled upon Kikyo and Zakuro playing cards, as usual. I stormed up to them, determined to find out if they touched me.

"Oi! Kikyo! Zankuro! Did one of you touch me last night!" I demanded.

They both looked up from their cards and stared at me weirdly. Zankuro put his cards flat on the table and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Shoichi, but…I'm straight." Zankuro stated.

For reasons unknown, my face started to turn a bright red.

"S-SO AM I!" I stammered.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow suspiciously and turned back to his hand of cards.

"Sure Shoichi." he said in a sarcastic tone. 'WHY THE SARCASM?'

"I AM!" I yelled, trying to reinforce myself.

Zankuro smiled at me slyly. Why, I regret to say, am about to find out.

"Aw Shoichi, don't worry about us, we support you!" he declared.

I turned as red as a tomato and began to storm out of the room. No way did one of these damn gamblers touch me.

"SCREW YOU! I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO TOUCHED ME!" I yelled at them.

Out in the hall I heard Zankuro yell from behind me,

"I TOLD you Shoichi, I'm STRAIGHT!"

Unable to form any word of retort, I stormed off, flushing madly. Making my way through the endless maze that was the Millifiore base, I finally ran into Bluebell. She was in the library looking through some random book while sitting in a comfy armchair. Noticing me, she looked up from her book and smiled at me gently. I tilted my head slightly, could it really have been her? Well… might as well ask… though I doubt it.

"Hello Shoichi! What are you up to?" she asked me, putting away her book as I made my way over to her.

"Hi Bluebell, I know it's rather sudden, but last night, did you touch me by any chance?" I asked awkwardly. Bluebell looked at me confused.

"Touch you? No no, ever since I found out about you I haven't even thought about it. N-Not that I thought about it in the first-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Found out about me? What did you mean?" I asked. Bluebell gave me a gentle smile.

"So Silly! Ever since I found out that you were into men!" she declared happily.

OAO…

Bluebell stared at me worriedly.

"Um… Shoichi?" She asked.

OAO…

"Y-You…. You think…. That I'm…. gay…?" I finally managed to splutter out.

Bluebell looked a little awkward.

"Y-Yeah….you are….aren't you? Please don't go into denial Shoichi! I don't mind, really!" she rushed, looking a little upset.

She's upset! What about me! I'm learning things about myself that I never knew…not that what they are saying is true or anything, and everyone needed to get that straight!

"I'M NOT GAY! I'M 100% STRAIGHT!" I yelled, storming out the room, yet again.

"Denial isn't healthy Shoichi!" Bluebell called after me.

I didn't bother to respond; instead I just simply started to walk faster.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>To Be Continued<strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:  
>Hitman: <strong>HIHI! WE'RE BAAAAAACCCKKK! Didja miss us! :D  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishishi, of course the peasants missed The Prince, who wouldn't?  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>I know i wouldn't! ANYWAY! Thanks for waiting on the Sequel, also thanks for staying with us! I know we can be a handful sometimes! :3  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>The Prince request that you review on our story  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>YES! We would ove that sooo much! In fact we will even give you a blue monkey as a present! (sorry we ran out of purple)  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>...sure...so anyway review The Prince's story  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>OUR STORY! *sigh* Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!  
><strong>Hitman&amp;Ouji~sama: <strong>またね！！！


	2. Culprit Discovered

**Hitman: **Today we will NOT rant about mindless thing that you people probably don't care about! INSTEAD we give you...  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>THE SECOND CHAPTER of The Prince's Oh So Great story!  
><strong>Hitman:<strong>...yeah...so ANYWAY enjoy to your heart's content!

**Culprit Discovered!**

While hurrying away from Bluebell, I realized that I ran into unknown territory. I knew that if I continued to walk around then I would soon figure out where I was (it would also help me cool down from the lies everyone has been sprouting). Then, just as I was cooling down, I –literally- ran into Daisy. I looked up at him from my position on the ground, glancing slightly, and then it hit me. It HAD to be DAISY! I can't believe I didn't think of him in the first place. I jumped up and pointed at him with dramatic accusation.

"IT WAS YOU!" I yelled at him. He immediately looked guilty

"What was me?" he demanded. 'Why deny it Daisy, You've Been CAUGHT!'

"YOU TOUCHED ME!" I stated.

Daisy raised a finger, as if to defend himself, but pointed at me instead, looking unsure.

"Wait…..When?" he asked curiously.

I opened my mouth to yell something back, but then his words started to process in my head.

"…..Wh-What do you mean WHEN!" I stammered.

Daisy looked at me plainly as if he didn't say the most pedophile like thing in the world.

"I meant what I said." He responded coolly.

WHEN IN HELL DID DAISY TOUCH ME!

"HAVE YOU TOUCHED ME BEFORE!" I demanded.

"Shoichi, Shoichi, the past is done and over with now. Why bring it up?" he asked, smilingly sweetly.

I HATE HIM! DAMN IMMORTAL PSYCOPATH FROM HELL! IF I COULD KILL I SERIOUSLY WOULD!... I will need to discuss with Spanner a way to later.

"So what was it that you were worried about?" he asked, reminding me why I was here in the first place.

I stared at him, feeling exhaustion start to take over and a headache about to form.

"LAST NIGHT! Did. You. Touch. Me! "

"OH~! Nono, not recently. Not at all since I was told about you." He said dismissively.

Told about me?...OH GOD NO!

"…Did someone tell you that I'm gay?" I asked him in a desperate voice.

"So You ARE!" he declared happily, "I always thought you were, but its good you've finally accepted it!"

…I can't…I just can't deal with this anymore…

….It is just too hard…

….I am already starting to lose what little sanity I still posses…

….

….

BUT I KNOW WHO CAN DEAL WITH THIS! I know that I shouldn't resort to this, but I was at the end of my rope and my all options were gone. I am going to find out who touched me! I spun around and headed toward the one we all fear the most, Byakuran. I burst into his room, tears starting to form in my eyes(thank god for eye drops!).

"Byakuran~san…" I sniffled, trying to sound as pitiful as I could.

Byakuran turned to look at me and dropped the marshmallow in his hand to race to my side.

"Sho~chan! What's wrong!" Byakuran demanded, his voice laden with worry.

hehe, so he WILL come in handy for my personal uses!

"B-Byakuran~san, somebody touched me but they won't tell me who did it!" I wailed pitifully.

Byakuran froze for a moment before kicking down his door and marching through the Millifiore base. I followed him silently to see what he would do to help me solve my problem. When he got to the living room area of the base he kicked down that door and screamed in fury,

"WHO TOUCHED MY SHO~CHAN!" he shouted while glaring around the room.

Kikyo and Zankuro, the only occupants in the room, paused in their card game to see who entered the room. After registering who it was, Kikyo immediately dropped his cards and stood up quickly.

"Byakuran~sama!"Kikyo stated with respect towards his boss.

Zankuro, who was across the table, glanced down at Kikyo's fallen cards.

"Wait a…YOU WERE TOTALLY CHEATING!" he bellowed while pointing an accusing finger at Kikyo.

Kikyo waved him off dismissively and turned his attention back to Byakuran, just as Bluebell and Daisy burst into the room, followed by Spanner. I'm not surprised that they came, seeing as Byakuran's yell could probably be heard all the way at the Millifiore headquarters in Italy. Byakuran glared at them all freezing them in their places.

"Which one of you did it!" Byakuran demanded in a cool tone.

Bluebell looked at Byakuran in confusion.

"Did what?" she asked.

"TOUCHED MY SHOICHI!" he suddenly shouted, making everyone in the room flinch. Wait…did he say 'MY' Shoichi? Before I could ponder on that thought, I was brought back to reality by Daisy's voice.

"When?" asked Daisy, yet again.

Byakuran whipped his vision to Daisy and glared at him so intently, that if looks could kill Daisy would be dead, immortal or not.

"…I'm going to overlook that, and ask again….Who Touched MY Shoichi….um…" Byakuran suddenly paused and turned to glance at me, "…Um… Sho~chan…when exactly did this occur?" unsure of the time the crime took place.

"Last night." I replied, "Last night, I feel asleep on the floor without my pajamas, but when I woke up I was in bed AND in pajamas." I explained smoothly.

Byakuran stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, Silly Silly Sho~chan! That was ME last night!" he declared happily, looking genuinely proud of himself.

…..O.o…I stared at him for a couple of moments before my brain finally kicked in.

"HUH!" It all made PERFECT sense now!

"You were so cute knocked out in the hallway, but I couldn't just leave you there! I want my Sho~chan to be comfy!" he explained with child-like excitement.

I just stared at him again, before realizing what he just said.

"….YOUR Sho~chan…?" I asked, still not fully recovered from the shock.

"But Of Course! What else would I call my cute lover of mine?" Byakuran said in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly I knew who told everyone that I was gay.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>To Be Continued<strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Hello, little peasants! I hope you have enjoyed The Prince's story! The Prince has worked very hard on them! :)  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>...*sigh* Yes, we hope that you are enjoying OUR sequel to the sotry. You readers may be glad to know that we have the next 2 stories planned and working on, with a couple of side stories  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishishi! The Prince request that you provide us with reviews! They are almost as good as the feeling of a fresh kill! D  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>O.o...yes, that is a rather nice feeling, BUT the pint is that our precious readers should give us feedback so we can make all OUR stories better!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Whatever, The Prince is leaving you pesky peasants to work on The Prince's story  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Thank You ALL! :D Bye~B!


	3. Acceptance

**Ouji~sama: **Shishishi! The Prince is happy to have finished this story!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Yes, It was an annoying ending to come up with, but we did it!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Hitman...didn't we have a message for our dear peasantly readers?  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Ah yes, Ouji! We suggest that the readers read the author notes at the end of the stories!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Hai! The Prince warns that some notes may be COMPLETE crack, but some are really important  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Yeppy! So that was our messasge for today! Enjoy the story! :P

** Acceptance**

"So...YOU told them that I was gay!" I asked in an exasperated voice, although I already know the answer.

"Well, You are~!" Byakuran replied happily.

OAO... (I swear my face is going to become stuck like this)

"And HOW did you come up with that ASSUMPTION!" I screeched, slowly losing what little self-control I still had.

This was WAY too much to deal with first thing in the morning. Byakuran was starting at me with slight confusion on his face.

"Why, what a silly question Sho~chan! Ever since I claimed you as mine when we made up a couple of weeks ago." He stated with a big smile on his face.

I tried to think about all the events that had happened in the last couple of weeks. The only thing that had really affected me in the last couple of weeks was Byakuran's major temp...er...tan...trum...Wait...

"YOU MEAN THAT KISS YOU GAVE ME!" I yelled as realization dawned on me.

Byakuran just gave me a blindingly cute smile while leaning towards me.

"Why of course Sho~chan! Don't think that you can just forget and get away from me that easily." Byakuran said slyly, giving me a quick peck on the lips, before straightening back up.

Since i was already blushing from the news that I had just learned of being Byakuran's lover, that little peck on the lips made me blush even redder than I already was. Glancing around the room, I noticed that almost everyone was staring at us. Kikyo and Zankuro seemed to have lost interest since they weren't in trouble and were fighting over there game. Bluebell looked pleased; Daisy looked slightly disappointed (why? I'm too scared to find out), and Spanner stopped caring and was sucking on his lollipop. Looking at Byakuran i saw that he was looking rather pleased with himself. I sighed and buried my embarrassed face in my hands. I know that I unconsciously accepted to being Byakuran's lover and I also knew that I would most likely regret doing so. Finally realizing that the feeling before was my love for Byakuran didn't help the matter, but I knew that acceptance was the only decision that I could make.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>To Be Continued<strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>HIYAAAAA! There is only one word for this chapter  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishishi, hai The Prince can only think of one word too  
><strong>Hitman&amp;Ouji~sama: <strong>SHORT!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>but don't worry! It was just an ending  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>The Prince has another story for you peasants, so be grateful  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Yes! OUR next story will be called The Disaster Date, although there may be some side stories we will upload in between  
><strong>Ouji~sama&amp;Hitman: <strong>SEE YOU AGAIN DESU!


End file.
